Balloons and Such
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: Caroline goes for a drink and her night turns out better than expected.


I had passed slightly buzzed hours ago. I had lost count of the amount of alcohol after the ninth bottle of vodka. Currently the world was standing at a fuzzy angle for me and I was dizzy when I tried to stand. Suddenly his scent flooded the bar and I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing here so late, love?" The sultry accent made me shiver. I let a smile grace my face and teased him right back.

"And what's a classy gentlemen such as yourself doing in a dingy little town grill?"

"For a birthday drink of course." He kept up the playful tone of the conversation. My eyes widen at this. This could be my doorway to getting what I really want. Tyler was gone and he had even left a note saying that he was never coming back. It had hurt a hell of a lot less than it should have. Time had passed and I decided it was time to move on. Klaus had done some deplorable things but he still had humanity and he deserved to be saved. Plus the fact that he was in love with me and I was starting to fall for him kinda helped too.

"If it is your birthday where is the cake and parties at your mansion, or are you inviting all the townspeople of Mystic Falls to an elegant gala?"

Klaus just shrugged and gave a small smile. "I wanted it to be small this year." His voice dropped an octave lower.

"Well pull up a seat Mr. Mikaelson." I patted the seat beside me. "Can't have you alone on your birthday now can we?" I said only slightly serious.

He pulled up a chair as I had demanded and watched me as I threw back shot after shot. I got kind of uncomfortable so I decided to solve my problem by just getting more drunk so I decided we should do birthday shots. I saw any protest that he did have die in his throat when I whispered in his ear if he wanted to do body shots. I could literally see his mouth go dry and he nodded jerkily. I may hate myself for this in the morning but at this point I was really too drunk to care. The bartender came by and poured out a line of shots and put out a salt shaker and a bowl of limes down on the bar top.

Clumsily I put the shot in between my breasts poured some salt onto my hand, a lime in my mouth and waggled my eyebrows enticingly at him. I see the hesitation in his eyes and motion eagerly for him to take the body shot. He quickly got with the program and licked the salt off my hand, downed the shot like a pro, and quickly took the lime from my mouth. His lips grazed mine on the exchange and he groaned. I laughed lightly after he took shot after shot, his stubble tickled. We laughed drunkenly as the oldest Mikaelson walked into the bar.

"Elijah." Klaus crowed. "Good to see you brother."

"Shut up." Elijah gritted between clenched teeth and sauntered up to the bar, grabbing a bottle of tequila and chugging it, looking suspiciously like the eldest Salvatore brother. Klaus slid off the stool to talk to Elijah.

"Now is that any way to treat someone on their birthday?" He said mockingly. Elijah's hand shot out and flashed into Klaus's chest in the blink of an eye. Klaus's face turned ashen white. Elijah squeezed his hand and Klaus groaned in pain.

Elena's flowery scent then wafted into the bar. I turned and saw determined chocolate eyes turned in Elijah's direction. Elena was fuming, that much was certain. I knew to stay clear of Elena when she was like this but Elijah obviously did not know this and marched straight up to her, tequila bottle still in hand. She jumped on him with the grace of a puma and snapped his neck, fangs showing from her peeled back lips. Elijah's body crumpled and hit the ground with a thud. She hissed at his temporary corpse.

"My lovely Elena, what did my dear brother do to deserve such rage from you?" Klaus asked, swaying drunkenly but with barely concealed rage in his voice.

"Your dear brother," she mocked "Just left after he said he loved me, who does that?" She said with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. My best friend instincts said to comfort her but I wanted no part of her drama tonight. I saw Elijah groan and start to pick himself up off the grill floor. He dusted himself off and calmly looked at Elena.

"Alright enough is enough." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then turned to us. "Good night Nik, goodnight Caroline." He nodded and walked out the door, Elena still kicking and thrashing, yelling at him to put her down.

We then heard a whimper behind us and the saw the late night bartender, gaping at us with an open mouth. Klaus quickly jumped over the bar and grabbed the man's jaw forcing him to look at Klaus. "You will not remember anything you just saw, your night was boring and you had the normal late night drinkers, nothing out of the ordinary."

The man repeated back what Klaus said and went back to cleaning glasses. Klaus hopped back over the bar back to me. The shots had been making my brain fuzzy and I had not heard anything he had said since we started taking shots, I had been too focused on his lips. Klaus, now sufficiently drunk, stumbled towards me.

"Well I must be going, Caroline. Thank you for your lovely company."

"You're welcome." I said a bit distracted, thinking about acting on an idea, that had entered my head. Klaus downed the last of his bourbon and the two extra shots on the table, licked his lips, winked, and threw me a ravishing grin. This made my decision for me.

"Klaus wait." I called out. I could almost hear the smirk as it spread its way across his face. "I forgot to give you your birthday present." I said coyly.

"And what would that be?" He asks with a wry smile.

"This." I say as I lean up and kiss him, hard. He responds by cupping my face and moving his lips against mine as the pace becomes frenzied. I moan and slip my tongue into his mouth, the kisses become slower but none less passionate. Then I hitch my leg around his waist, grinding down hard, showing him what I really want. He moans a little.

"Do you want to take this party somewhere else?" I pant a little, placing little love bites on his collarbone.

"Yes." His answer is more like a guttural growl that I can just pick syllables out of. I then feel myself being lifted and I am flung like a rag doll over his shoulder, still giggling and still a bit drunk.

He uses his supernatural speed to get back to the Mikaelson mansion with record speed. He slams the door closed and throws me against it, ravishing my neck with his mouth. I pull at his shirt, whining for him to take it off. He lets out a chuckle and softly kisses me, as he pulls off his shirt. I run my hands down his ribs admiring his body. A path of goosebumps traveled down after my hands. I flipped us so that he was against the door and bit and sucked a little on his neck, Klaus groaning and writhing away. Body flushed and clearly ready for action, Klaus picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to his room.

I woke up with warm arms wrapped around me. I stretched out my legs and groaned, basking in the calm quiet.

"Good morning sweetheart." He gently places a love bite on my neck, gently nibbling on the sensitive skin with his teeth. I giggled and turned to face him, admiring his sculpted chest and sleek predatory build. I looked up at his face and noticed that he was slightly sad and there was to confusion to why what I guessed was why I wasn't running. Again the thought of the feelings he thought he had hidden behind walls of suspicion, I read his face by an open book.

"I don't regret it." I said, soothing the wrinkle that had appeared between his eyebrows at my statement.

He seems to be in a trance for a second but then his gaze turns fiery blue and he speaks in a low tone. "Caroline if you are lying to me, the outcome will not be okay for you."

I knew what he was implying. 'Back out now if you are lying and if I catch deceit, I will kill you.'

I answered him with a simple sentence. "I may not be able to forget what you have done but in time I may forgive you for it."

His eyes light up and he kisses me. I roll out of bed to get dressed but he grabs my hand. "Stay for breakfast?"

I just smile and nod, heading into his bathroom and into the shower.

Before I get into the shower I sneak a look at him and see a blissful smile appear on his face, as he falls back against the mound of pillows on his bed. No doubt thinking about what he has done to deserve it. I walk into the shower and start to hum 'Baby it's cold outside' in perfect harmony and little did I know, he was listening and smiling the entire time.

When I come out, I see the bed empty and hear voices downstairs. I pick out a shirt and boxers from his wardrobe, putting my wet hair up into a bun. I walk down the stairs, intent on seeing my original again. I then see Stefan and Elena smelling of Rebekah and Elijah, respectively.

"I am gonna take a wild guess and say I am the last one to the party." I say smiling a bit. They just nod and smirk.

"To be honest we had a pool going to see how long it would take for you two to finally give in to each other."

Suddenly I feel hands on my waist and lips on my neck. "Hi." I say in a low tone, leaning in close to his face, kissing the corners of his mouth.

"I like that you are happy Care, but I would prefer if you would not kiss the man who has killed most of my family in front of me."

Klaus just grins wolfishly and turns to her. "Aww Elena don't be bitter."

She hisses and the black veins pop out under her eyes. Elijah comes around the corner and sees the tension, diffusing it in a moment when he gripped Elena by the waist and turned her around, kissing her passionately. "Good morning my love." He smiles.

"Hi." She smiles back a bit breathless.

I pick a coffee mug out of the cabinet and pour myself a cup. "Happy birthday." I smile at Klaus and screw the lid on the mug.

"Elena we are going to be late if we don't leave soon." Both of our originals quickly but reluctantly drive us by our homes so we can get dressed and pick up our book bags.

I hop in Klaus's black Ferrari and Elena climbs into Elijah's huge black Cadillac Escalade. We drive into the school parking lot. I kiss Klaus goodbye and he smirks, no doubt feeling the eyes of the school on us. My mother will no doubt hear about this by the end of the day. But screw it, I am happy and that is all that matters and if Klaus is the one that makes me happy so be it.

_**A/N: I am not one to beg guys but it would be really nice if I saw some reviews in my box so if you would be so kind please please please please please leave a review when you finish reading my story! :-)**_


End file.
